


First Christmas

by CreativeHale (CreativeShadows)



Series: The start of something beautiful [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Pack Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5566060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeShadows/pseuds/CreativeHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had it all planned you see, he'd bought them matching Christmas jumpers, a mug that had number one alpha written on it with a little wolf chewing its tail. He'd even bought the mistletoe to hang so he could kiss him and then finally whisper that he loved him. Stiles was also aware that it happened to be Derek's birthday on Christmas Day, so Stiles had a sentimental present for him that he prayed would be ready in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



> This is a sequel type thing after the halloween fic in the series, you can probably read this as a stand alone piece though, so you don't necessarily have to read the one previous, even though it would be cool if you did :)  
> Anyway, for Em, Merry Christmas hun ^_^  
> (as before, no beta, so sorry if there are any mistakes)

Stiles woke up to an empty bed, the chill of the room washing over his bare leg curled round the duvet. He put the covers right, making sure there wasn't anything left of him exposed to the deathly grip of the biting air. It was too early, he thought, to even consider getting out of bed. Derek had probably gone out for his morning run, although Stiles has never understood why Derek would subject himself to such torment. They had been dating for just short of two months now, their Halloween kiss having sparked them both into motion, realising they had been stupidly pining for the other for far too long. It was easy with Derek surprisingly; Stiles never expected it to be though. They still bickered like they had as friends, except now, Stiles got to have extremely amazing mind blowing sex. Derek still hated that Stiles left his clothes everywhere, even though they weren't even living together and Stiles couldn't fathom why Derek insisted on filling his cupboards and fridge with everything that screamed healthy dieting. Their snark and sarcasm had more than doubled, but they grew more tactile, meaning Derek would casually brush his hand across Stiles' arm in a pack meeting and press a kiss to his temple.

It was perfect and Stiles didn't care how cheesy he sounded, Derek was amazing and he couldn't think of anyone he would rather share that intimacy with. Couldn't think of anyone better to be in the same space with, make coffee with, watch movies with, fall in love with. Yeah, Stiles was completely head over heels for the Alpha and he found that it didn't terrify him as much anymore. He hadn't told him yet though, Stiles was waiting for Christmas Eve. He had it all planned you see, he'd bought them matching Christmas jumpers, a mug that had number one alpha written on it with a little wolf chewing its tail. He'd even bought the mistletoe to hang so he could kiss him and then finally whisper that he loved him. Stiles was also aware that it happened to be Derek's birthday on Christmas Day, so Stiles had a sentimental present for him that he prayed would be ready in time.

Stiles turned on his back, still keeping his body beneath the duvet, his head the only thing visible. It was four days till Christmas, he was going shopping with Lydia today, little did Allison know, she was going to propose to her. Stiles was more than excited that Lydia chose him to give his advice on the ring. Everyone was happy, for one of the first times in their lives, the whole pack could actually walk round in a constant state of being content. Excitement finally pouring its way into Stiles’ bones, he forced himself out of bed, throwing the covers off him quickly and racing to find his clothes and go into the bathroom for a nice long hot shower. Stiles had only just switched the water on when he heard the loft door open; that god awful jarring sound that could cut through any conversation. He listened carefully to the sounds coming from underneath, footsteps walking across the floor, only one set thankfully, meaning Derek must be home from his run.

It took all of five minutes before Stiles heard Derek outside the door.

“Stiles?” Derek called out in question, slowly pressing down the handle.

“Yeah, in here” Stiles replied, even though he knew Derek already knew that.

“You’re up early” Derek commented walking in, in nothing but shorts and trainers Stiles might add, making his breath hitch in his throat.

“Yeah, I’m going shopping with Lydia later on, so figured I should at least make a start at getting ready, plus the bed was freezing without you” Stiles answered, trying to keep his thoughts and speech coherent as he stared at Derek in all his muscled glory. He took the time then to register he was naked, not an ounce of material to cover the evidence that he was way too happy to see Derek.

“Pleased to see me?” Derek asked, glancing down and raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, when the guy from your wet dreams walks into a room, you can’t help but show a bit of interest” Stiles laughed.

“I see” Derek stated, moving closer and shutting the door behind him. Stiles opened his mouth to say something but the words fell dead on his tongue, eyes staring into Derek’s as he approached him, hand coming up to trace a pattern against his neck. Stiles closed his eyes before he felt Derek’s lips press against his own. Stiles responded eagerly, moving his own hands to Derek’s shoulders, fingers pressing into the skin there as Derek deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Stiles’ mouth. He was warm and open and wanting and Stiles wanted nothing more than to melt against him, enjoying the raw taste of Derek in his mouth.

The kiss grew more heated as Derek moved Stiles back so he was nearly standing in the shower. Derek pulled away and moved to take his shoes off, throwing his socks on top before sliding out of his shorts, Stiles revelled in the fact he wasn’t wearing any underwear. As quick as anything, Derek’s hands were back on him, fingers sliding into his hair as his mouth worked a path across his jaw and down his neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin, making Stiles arch into the touch and suck in a breath. Stiles didn’t know where to put his hands as he wanted to touch Derek everywhere, so he settled with winding his fingers into Derek’s hair and urging his mouth closer to his skin. Derek complied with ease, sinking his teeth in deeper as he slid a hand down Stiles’ chest and stomach before taking hold of Stiles’ now very hard cock.

No matter how things started between them, Derek knew exactly how to make Stiles a panting mess, wanting him in every way possible. They had worked their way into the shower, warm water sliding over each of them as Derek continued to litter Stiles’ neck with marks, knowing full well he wouldn’t be able to cover them all. Derek turned Stiles round and pressed him against the stall, pressing his body against him. Stiles pushed back, feeling Derek’s cock against his ass, making him want more. Derek wound his arm round Stiles’ waist and moved the other to wrap round his cock, stroking it slowly, pressing kisses to his neck and shoulders. Stiles could feel Derek everywhere, each touch Derek gave him sending a buzz under his skin that lit every part of him with pleasure, big strong hands that held him up with ease, soft skin pressing against his own. Derek’s pace quickened as he shifted the hand from Stiles’ waist, moving down his back and moving over Stiles’ ass, giving it a light squeeze before pressing his fingers where Stiles needed him most.

Stiles exhaled loudly at the slight intrusion, lack of lube meant Derek was being careful, only pressing one finger in slightly. Stiles had his hands on the wall, pushing back eagerly onto Derek’s finger, mouth hanging open a little. Stiles loved being like this, getting to have this, he wished they’d done something about it sooner, but being together seemed to ease into their lives and maybe before now their timing wasn’t right. Stiles relaxed against the intrusion, feeling his pleasure build as Derek worked the finger inside him and his palm and fingers over his very eager cock. It didn’t take long for Stiles to climax, spilling himself over Derek’s hand, the water washing away the traces of his orgasm down the drain. Derek moved his hands away and wrapped them around Stiles’ waist, holding onto him, peppering kisses along his neck and his jaw. Stiles felt blissed out, leaning against Derek as the warm water continued to pour over them. Derek’s unseen to cock was pressing itself against Stiles and he was bought back down to earth, wanting to return the favour.

Derek came quickly once Stiles managed to get his mouth on him, curving his tongue in just the right way to pull the moans from Derek’s mouth. They kissed slowly and tenderly, enjoying the closed off privacy of the bathroom. Once they had both come down properly from their high, they cleaned themselves up, Derek’s soapy hands roaming over Stiles’ back and Stiles’ running the shampoo through Derek’s hair. They talked about their plans for the day and tried to keep their mouths off each other to get out the shower so their day could be set into motion.

Lydia called once Stiles was dressed, telling him to meet her at the jewellers, he managed to sneak not two, but three kisses from Derek before he left the loft to go to his jeep. When he parked and walked round to the store, he wasn’t expecting Lydia to look as stressed as she did, calm collected Lydia was freaking out because she didn’t want to mess this up.

“Lyds, since when have you ever not done something perfectly? Allison loves you, you could give her a haribo ring and she would still love you the same” Stiles said, trying to comfort her.

“That’s the problem, it needs to be perfect, I reserved a ring weeks ago, having it engraved and now I’m just thinking maybe its not enough, it doesn’t say ‘I love you’ enough.”

“Hey wait” Stiles put his hands on her shoulders, turning her so she was looking at him instead of pacing and ringing her hands. “Allison loves you more than anything in the world, she would know you put a lot of thought into this, there isn’t anything you could buy that would ever express how much you love someone. It comes in little things you do every day, from making breakfast to making sure the bed sheets get washed, now stop stressing or you’ll make me stressed.” Stiles laughed, watching as a small smile graced Lydia’s red lips.

“You’re right, okay” Lydia took a deep breath, Stiles could see the normal collected exterior of Lydia Martin take shape before him as she straightened her shoulders, turned toward the shop and flipped her hair over her shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

***

Three hours later, too many shops to count and numerous amounts of shopping bags, Stiles was sitting down in the Yukimura café with Lydia and Scott, talking about their plans for the packs get-together after Christmas.

“Derek’s place is probably best, its bigger” Scott said before taking a bite out of a piece of chocolate cake.

“Yeah, he’s got all the decorations up too, sounds good to me, I think he’d like that” Stiles commented after, taking a sip of his pumpkin spiced latte that Kira had managed to create perfectly.

“Its sorted then, Stiles you make sure he’s okay with it and then we’ll bring some food and drinks and have a party” Lydia added, dabbing a napkin on her lips before finding her bag and reapplying her lipstick.

They continued talking for a while, Lydia telling Stiles prior that she didn’t want anyone else to know she was proposing, so not to say anything. It didn’t take long for the conversation to turn to the marks peeking out from under Stiles’ shirt; even Kira raised her eyebrows and smirked at him from over the counter. He tried (and failed) to steer the conversation away, Scott giving him a knowing look as he faux innocently kept on commenting on them. All the plans were pretty much in place for Christmas, they knew when they were all seeing each other as a pack, presents were bought and Stiles had managed to collect Derek’s birthday present too. It only dawned on Stiles that he hadn’t thought about what he was doing on Christmas day when he was sitting in his apartment, at the table wrapping his gifts on the evening, sending Derek a few texts in between.

“Shit” Stiles muttered aloud, running his hands through his hair. All these years he’d spent Christmas with his dad, then saw Mellissa and Scott on the evening, recently it had become tradition for the pack to meet up the day after and exchange gifts and have some food and drink. This year was different, he actually had an excuse to see Derek on Christmas day and give him his present on the actual day of opening them. They hadn’t discussed it and it was only a few days away. Should he invite Derek to his dads? Should he spend the night at Derek’s and go to see his dad in the afternoon? His mind was blank. No, he knew what he was going to do, this was their first Christmas as a couple and no one deserved to be alone at Christmas.

He rang his dad, asking him what he thought was best, it turned out his dad had agreed to do an extra shift on Christmas eve so he wouldn’t be ready to celebrate properly until the evening. Stiles enjoyed hearing the excitement in his dads voice as they talked about their plans with Melissa and Scott in the afternoon. He had let himself open up to the idea that his dad could date again a few years ago, both he and Scott were determined to try and get their parents together, maybe this year it might actually work.

***

“Merry Christmas Derek” Stiles whispered into the dark, making sure it had hit midnight. He decided to talk to Derek in the end, asking if he could stay the night Christmas eve. Derek’s face had lit up in a way only Derek’s could, a closed off surprised smile that Stiles knew meant he didn’t think Stiles would think about that.

“Merry Christmas Stiles” Derek breathed into Stiles’ hair, pulling his arm in tighter around Stiles’ waist.

“Can I give you a present?” Stiles asked hopefully, sliding his arm over Derek’s and linking their hands together.

“We had sex twice already, can you really not wait any longer?” Derek teased, lifting up behind Stiles so his face was above him. Stiles turned slightly and leaned up, pressing a small kiss to Derek’s mouth. He pulled back and moved himself so he could sit up, Derek shifting back slightly so he could do the same.

“No, I mean a real present”

“Oh” Derek breathed “Sure, only if I can give you one too”

Stiles couldn’t stop the smile on his face as he got out of bed, almost regretting his decision immediately as the cool air hit his nearly naked form, Derek seriously needed to get better heating for this place.

Stiles found the small box he’d hidden in Derek’s closet, thanks to Derek putting on the lamp and lighting the room, pulling out the wrapped mug and taking it back to the bed.

“Here” Stiles said, passing him the small box. Derek seemed quizzical at first, looking at the box like it held the secrets of the world before tearing through the wrapping. Stiles waited until Derek had opened the box before he took out the mug, shooting Stiles with a deadpan look that Derek had perfected. Stiles laughed as Derek turned it in his hands, looking at the small wolf on the side before a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“Thanks Stiles, I think” Derek laughed, leaning forward and placing a small kiss on Stiles’ lips. “My turn now”

Stiles watched as Derek moved out the bed to crouch down and pull something out from under it, handing it over before climbing back into the duvet.

Stiles eagerly tore at the paper, revealing a small rectangular box. Stiles lifted his eyebrow up in question as he glanced back up at Derek, whose face had turned slightly closed off and nervous. Stiles opened the box and felt his heart pick up. It was a key.

“Is this a key to…?” Stiles trailed off.

“Yes” Derek simply stated, folding his hands together on his lap.

Now, given the fact the majority of the pack came in and out of the loft as they pleased anyway, Stiles knew this was more than just Stiles having a key to the place. Derek was trusting him with it, opening himself up to Stiles and Stiles couldn’t help but let a wide smile grace his lips, dropping the box and pulling Derek in for a kiss.

They rolled around in the sheets for a little while, mouths pressing against each other’s skin, from necks to shoulders, to chests to, well, a little further down than Stiles expected Derek to go. Stiles bought Derek’s face back up though and kissed him softly as he loomed above him, the light shining in Derek’s eyes, creating a multitude of colours.

“I have another one too, but this isn’t a Christmas present” Stiles said quietly, looking away. Derek moved to the side and lay beside him, pressing his hand to Stiles’ cheek.

“Oh?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles answered, staring at the ceiling, just enjoying the feel of Derek next to him before he sat up again and located his sweatpants on the floor, getting up and putting them on before leaving the room. He walked blindly in the dark before getting to the tree, pulling the wrapped gift out from behind it, knowing Derek wouldn’t have looked there.

When Stiles was back in the room, Derek was leaning against the headboard, pillows propped up against his back, duvet tucked round him. Stiles’ heart melted seeing him like that, so calm and relaxed. Derek had come a long way from the person he was when he came back to Beacon Hills, Stiles could see that Derek was happier, he allowed the pack to help him heal and he even let himself be vulnerable with Stiles and that’s what made Stiles love him even more. The fact Derek trusted Stiles enough to touch him, to hear about his past, to hold him when he needed comfort, it was all those little things that Stiles knew took such a great amount of trust from someone who doesn’t trust easy. Stiles hoped that this present wouldn’t upset Derek too much.

“Happy Birthday Derek” Stiles said quietly, trying to give Derek the large thing carefully. Derek could probably smell the anxiety dripping off him, but chose to ignore it in favour of running a finger down the back of the paper, tearing away at the edges, to reveal the present underneath. Stiles stood in silence watching him, holding his breath.

“Stiles, how did you… where is this… how?” Derek stuttered, eyes lifting up to look at Stiles’, wide and full of emotion. He was holding the framed photo in his hands so delicately, Stiles found it hard to look away. Thalia was smiling, a comforting hand on Laura’s shoulder and the other holding Cora’s hand. Derek was standing with his father, folding his arms and smiling. Stiles had paid to have it fixed up, the original had been a painting. Stiles presumed it was because photographs would be useless in a family of werewolves. The guy at the photo shop touched it up to make it look as realistic as possible, before making it bigger and putting it in the frame. It had cost a lot of money, but it was worth it.

“I found it in one of my dad’s files, I didn’t know if it would be too much, or whether you’d hate me, but I know if it was me, I’d want all the pictures of my mom I could get you know?” Stiles had his arms crossed around him, finally looking away and finding a small place to stare at on the floor. He didn’t look up until big arms had wrapped themselves around him and Derek was pressing his nose against his neck. When he pulled away, Stiles could see Derek was holding back tears, even though he was wearing a small smile.

“Thank you Stiles” Derek whispered, before pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him in for another hug. They stayed like that for a little while, just holding onto one another. Derek pulled back and smiled at him, moving his hands down to hold onto Stiles’ hands, squeezing them slightly for emphasis. “Can you help me find a place for it?”

“Sure”

They managed to find some hooks and located the perfect hanging place, above the TV the pack had forced Derek to buy. When they settled back in bed, Derek pulled Stiles to him, back into their original sleeping positions from earlier. Stiles could feel the lack of tension in Derek’s body, the soft skin of his arms as he held him close. It was perfect, they were perfect and listening to the sound of Derek breathing helped him drift off to sleep.

***

“Stiles look!” Allison said excitedly, putting her hand in front of his face, showing off the ring glittering on her finger.

“Its beautiful Ally, I’m so happy for you both” Stiles beamed, pulling her in for a hug before she pulled away and went to show everyone the new addition to her hand. Allison and Lydia had come to the party later than everyone else, meaning they still didn't know Lydia had proposed to her yesterday.

“She said yes then” Stiles teased as he moved next to Lydia, her smile small yet overwhelming at the same time.

“Obviously, she cried and I’ve never really seen her cry before, it was emotional but beautiful” Lydia commented, eyes scanning the loft to take in her fiancé. Stiles followed her eye line, seeing Scott jump around excitedly as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. It didn’t take long for him to bounce over to Lydia and throw his arms round her too, the smell of alcohol surrounding him.

“Scott, next time you want to get drunk, remind me to not let Deaton spike the alcohol for you” Lydia complained, pushing Scott’s overly loving self from her. Stiles just laughed at the whole exchange, seeing his best friend drunk was one of the best things ever, he just turned into a fluffy ball of love that felt the need to hug everyone.

“Come here buddy” Stiles said, pulling Scott in and embracing him. “One too many huh?” Stiles laughed.

“Its great Stiles, we need to always do this, it is so fun, not having to worry about anything and how amazing is it that Lydia and Allison are getting married, _married_ Stiles, it’s awesome.” Scott rambled, swaying slightly.

“Yeah, I know dude”

They had been at the loft for a good few hours and Scott was out of it, Malia and Kira were tucked up in a corner, legs entwined together and talking about their gifts. The rest of the pack were talking amongst themselves, even Jackson made an appearance, bringing his new fiancé with him. Turns out he’d become quite the lawyer in London and built a high reputation for himself. Stiles enjoyed this, being with his friends, his _family_ , seeing their faces with smiles on them. He managed to offload Scott onto Danny, who was less than impressed, in favour of looking for his boyfriend. He moved towards to kitchen, bypassing the mistletoe he hung there, so he could save his plans for later.

He found Derek talking to Boyd, it was nice watching them interact, they just seem to know each other perfectly. Stiles decided to leave them be and fit into Erica’s conversation with Cora, grabbing a beer as he went. The party lasted for a fair few hours, even Derek was relaxed, the most relaxed Stiles had seen him in fact. It was probably due to the alcohol he’d consumed, but Stiles wasn’t complaining, Derek deserved to feel happy. When the pack had finally decided to leave once Scott was falling asleep in Isaacs lap, Stiles stayed with Derek, cleaning away the empty bottles and moving the glasses to the sink.

Derek wound his arms around Stiles’ waist, his beard tickling the back of Stiles’ neck, sending a shiver down his spine. Stiles stopped near the sink and relaxed into Derek’s touch, feeling soft lips press against his hair line.

“I think there’s something you’ve been avoiding all night” Derek whispered, his breath ghosting over Stiles’ ear.

“Hmm?” Stiles hummed, content with just feeling the warmth of his boyfriend seep through the Christmas jumper he was wearing.

“You’ve been eyeing it up all evening, I’m surprised you haven’t pulled me under it yet” Derek laughed softly, before pulling Stiles back. Stiles opened his eyes and laughed a little as Derek pulled him, turning his body until they were face to face under the mistletoe.

“How drunk are you?” Stiles asked playfully, threading their fingers together.

“I’m fine Stiles, I just feel calm and relaxed and happy”

“That’s good, I just want you to remember this”

“Of course I’ll remember, wait, remember what?” Derek pulled a face that looked positively adorable, his nose scrunched slightly and his brows had creased.

“That I love you” Stiles breathed, feeling the air leave him as he said the words aloud. He’d done it, it wasn’t exactly to plan, but he said it, he didn’t want to take it back but the shocked look on Derek’s face was making him think he should have waited. “You don’t have to say it back or anything, don’t worry, I just needed you to know” Stiles added, shuffling on his feet a little. He looked down at where they were still holding hands before Derek unlinked one hand and used a finger to tip his chin up. Their eyes locked, Derek’s were sincere as he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Stiles’ lips. Stiles felt a little bit of the tension leave him as they stood there.

Derek pulled back and pressed their foreheads together, standing in the silence, the low light from the lamps and the Christmas tree lighting the open space.

“I love you too Stiles” Derek breathed after a moment.

“Really?” Stiles moved back and waited for Derek to meet his eyes.

“Yes really, I just never thought I’d actually get the chance to tell you, yet here you are”

“Here I am” Stiles smiled, looking down at Derek’s lips then back up a few times, wetting his own with his tongue. It only took Derek an extra second before he crashed their mouths together once more, harsher this time yet still filled with tenderness in only a way they could manage. Stiles felt complete, with Derek’s hands shifting into Stiles’ hair holding him close. Their first Christmas together had been a complete success, they managed to spend it with everyone they cared about, spread the festivities over a few days and even had the matching Christmas jumpers for the occasion.

They didn’t have an open fire to sit in front of and cuddle on a blanket, Derek was still cautious about open flames in such a close capacity, what Stiles did have was an electric blanket he managed to steal from his dads. They settled together on the sofa, turning the TV on low, playing _Home Alone_ in the background as they sat close to each other, having a perfect view of the Hale picture above.

“Thank you, for being here with me” Derek said after a while, pressing a kiss into Stiles’ hair.

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else” Stiles whispered, turning his face and kissing Derek again. Something he would never get bored of doing.

“Now who’s the sappy romantic” Derek laughed, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh ha ha, I have my moments” Stiles smirked.

“That you do” Derek smiled, pulling Stiles in again, shifting their positions slightly so Stiles was now sitting in his lap.

“Now this I can get behind” Stiles commented, leaning in for a kiss before Derek stopped him with a single finger to his lips.

“Wouldn’t you say being on top right now would be more beneficial?”

“Oh shut up you and kiss me”

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://www.creativehale.tumblr.com) if you like :)


End file.
